The Woods
by DFreddy3773
Summary: Ash and Misty elope to the wilderness surrounding the small town of Pallet. Past regret, they find some long awaited time alone. A delicious and somewhat-appropriate one shot. Mild lemon. Enjoy.


MISTY

"Come on, Mist! Hurry up!"

"Ash, where are we going?!" I laughed as he dragged me into the forest surrounding his home. He led me through the endless trees, taking me by the hand into a wild he knew all too well. Abandoning all our Pokémon, friends, and all our inhibitions, we ventured through the undergrowth to a place I knew not where.

Ash moved with learned steps through his home forest. He turned left, then right. Walking past fallen trees and landmarks he knew from sometime long ago, he led me further away from reality. Where ever he went, my hand followed. After so many years of our hands swaying side by side as travel companions, they had finally found their way to each other, and heaven forbid they ever fall apart.

We walked on at a speed that left me at an almost stumble. I giggled. This was so stupid and childish- running away into a forest with Ash. Yet, I wouldn't turn back.

The forest was glistening with flecks of sunlight as the last rays of the day snuck through the leaves of the trees, lighting our path. Different assortments of green were painted throughout the vines and plant life. Pokémon whispered through the thick undergrowth. Their chatter was probably about the two impolite strangers who were running through their jungle, making a ruckus.

I giggled once more, feeling both foolish and brazen for letting Ash take me away in secret like this. Even in this moment, the fierce determination that shepherded his dreams was present in his expression. I knew that as long as I was with him, it would never die. Ash would never give up on making his dreams- our dreams- a reality. He was truly a legendary person, and I had captured his heart, finally.

"Ash, were are we going?!" I lightheartedly demanded an answer.

"Here," he replied, gesturing to a small opening in the forest. The sanctuary was filled with warm sunlight. Colorful vines and flowers budded from all corners of the forest, seeking nourishment. At the other side of the meadow was a huge tree. Its grand trunk was large enough to support a Snorlax, deep in sleep. Its sturdy structure suggested it had seen many years, for sure. At the base of the trunk was an opening big enough for a person to crawl inside, something told me that was where we were headed…

"What is this place?" I asked, bewildered.

"This is my secret," Ash answered almost reminiscent, "I'll show you."

He walked toward the opening in the tree, and peeked inside, slowly disappearing inside. I followed, unsure how two people could fit into such a space. As I crawled inside, the cavern within opened up to a hidden den. The ancient oak had hidden away a place only Ash knew.

I could hear Ash fumbling around in the dark. After several attempts at what I assumed was striking a match, a lantern started to burn, illuminating the cavern. Ash reached up and hung it on a nail hooked into the top of the vaulting timber. I looked around. The space was almost as large as Ash's room at his home. There were old, worn, pictures of Pokémon and trainers adorning the walls. A few books about Pokémon training and battle strategy along with some about ABC's and 123's were shoved into crevices within the tree's twisting roots. I saw pictures of Brock, me, Tracy, Serena, Iris, Pikachu… All across the ceiling of the tree's hidden home. Blankets, pillows, and a plush Charmander were strewn across the middle of the space creating a comfy padded bed of sorts. In one corner, there was a small peeping hole in the tree's trunk. A tiny glimmer of light pierced into Ash's secret room and hanging directly in the light was the lure I had given Ash many years ago.

I could almost see Ash, little Ash, running around and playing with his imaginary Pokémon. I could see him battling in the soft meadows outside and running into a cavern full of hidden wonders and rare Pokémon only a young boy can imagine. It made sense now, how his dream was to become a Pokémon master. I bet everyday as a kid, Ash had been a Pokémon master. He had just wanted to continue that same dream as he grew up. This place, this was purely him.

"Ash…" I breathed, at a loss for words, "…It's…beautiful."

"When I was a kid, I remember chasing a wild Pokémon into the forest and stumbling upon this place. Over the years, it became my secret home. I played here. I would listen to the sounds of the wild Pokémon and sometimes spot one wandering into the meadow outside. As I grew older, it became a place of refuge. I keep all of the things most valuable to me here. No one will ever find my hideaway," He explained, thoughtfully.

I turned away from the room full of memories to look at Ash. He was such a handsome man, now. His dark, obsidian hair still went in every direction and his piercing eyes could break any young woman's heart. I could admire him all day or night- whichever it was. I had lost track.

He smiled, picking up on my admiration, and stepped toward me, filling the aching gap between us. Leaning down, he kissed me softly. It was a soft, sweet notion, full of loud proclamations of love.

"I love you, Misty Waterflower," he whispered against my lips. His breath was hot and sent shivers down my body. Ash could take my breath away with one glance. When he stared at me like he was now, I could feel my stomach turning. Emotions pulling at me deep down. He grinned, knowing all too well what he was doing.

I ran my fingers across his back, tracing his strong figure and returned his kiss with love-struck fervor. As Ash's ferocity grew, he pushed my body against the cool wall of the hidden cavern. His fingers reached around and intertwined themselves with mine. He pulled my hands above my head, restraining them from wandering anywhere he didn't allow. His free hand, pulled me tight against him and pushed me harder against the wall at the same time.

I tried to free my curious hands but couldn't escape his firm grasp. He smirked against my lips at my futile struggles. Passion came alive.


End file.
